Mass Combat
The Mass Combat rules for Pathfinder are also in use. Since Kingdom Building rules are not in effect, and there are some further variant rules presented there, this article is meant to clarify how Mass Combat is used in Fiend's Reach. Conversion from Kingdom Building Rules As stated in the Mass Combat rules, the following changes are in place. Additionally, there are a few changes due to how Simplified Kingdom Building rules are handled: * Substitute a Will save for a Loyalty check. * Instead of a kingdom’s Control DC, use the primary ability DC of a monster with a CR equal to the Commander's ECL ** * Instead of a kingdom turn or kingdom phase, use 1 week. The beginning of this turn is on the market refresh day. * Instead of BP, multiply the BP cost by 500 gp. You may use capital to pay some of these costs rather than raw gp. Goods can be used to pay any BP cost (including Consumption costs). Influence can only be used to pay for the recruitment or ransom cost. Labor can be used to pay any BP cost except for Consumption costs. Magic can only be used to buy the Healing Potions, Improved Armor, and Improved Weapons resources (and the increases to Consumption that come with them) as well as the cost to recruit a spellcaster army. * Settlement Leader Commanders are used in place of Kingdom Leader Commanders. Treat Sheriffs as Generals, Judge as Royal Enforcer, and Barrister as Warden. There is no Marshal Commander role. * Since there are no Diplomatic Edicts, you can only recruit monstrous armies through enlisting their aid via a Requested Session. Optional Mass Combat Rules in Effect The Mass Combat rules offer some additional optional rules that come up less frequently than the standard rules. Here are the rules that are in effect in Fiend's Reach: * Combining Armies * Reforming an Army * Reserve Army ** For the purposes of downtime, commanding a Reserve Army does not cost additional downtime actions. The commander does need spend at least 3 days of downtime per month in the settlement that the army is reserved in. ** Garrisons (and Forts which are upgraded Garrisons) have an additional benefit. While your Army is in reserve a Garrison allows you to pay for Consumption with Influence, or Labor. * Splitting an Army Recruiting an Army A player may have their character recruit an army similarly to how they would recruit a team. The character spends the Consumption cost (as well as any additional cost for recruitment listed in the Army's stat block). It then takes 7 days for the army to form. Once it is formed, the character must pay the Consumption cost each week on the Market Refresh day (remember, that each BP costs 500 gp, and capital can be spent on this). The individual units of your army can have a maximum individual CR of your ECL - 10. If you can create the army without recruiting it (e.g. forming a diminutive army of just yourself, building constructs, or binding outsiders) you can exceed this limitation (but you must still pay the Consumption cost weekly). If you wish to design a new army not presented in the sample armies, submit the army's stat block to the forum. Follow the guidelines presented. If the army is approved, the Master of the Ban Hammer will let you know what (if any) extra recruitment requirements there are. Category:Rules